Punch Line
by wanderingecho
Summary: Shinji just wanted to play video games without his idiot of a roommate trying to use shitty moves on him that were only ever used in the movies. Somehow Shinji knew he was going to regret having agreed to listening to his heart for once. AU!College Karlshins.


**A/N:**Request, for a-little-llama who asked for AU!Karlshins where they play video games together. I apologize if I made either Shinji or Kaworu OOC in anyway, but I can explain one thing. I have this headcanon that if Kaworu and Shinji lived a normal happy life, then Shinji would be kinda violent (well he is in the manga far as I know) so it would make Kaworu a bit jumpy whenever he thinks the boy is going to knock out his teeth LMFAO but yeah, hopefully this is not tooooo OOC!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shinji's lip twitched, glaring out of the corner of his eye at his roommate who's fingers were currently pressing multiple buttons much to his annoyance. Did Kaworu even know how to play this game properly? Obviously not, since Kaworu had been stuck on the same level for the last hour and Shinji tolerance with seeing the character on the screen die at exactly the same part was indeed becoming unbearable. Minutes later Kaworu got a game over, How many game overs had that mean now? Shinji didn't know; he'd lost count at this point. He' have given up long ago, but Kaworu didn't toss the control half way across the room like Shinji would have done, he simply selected 'yes' to the question of 'continue?'

"Nagisa, are you serious?" Shinji groaned. Shinji should have been used to this by now, yet everything about the boy still remained to bother him completely and utterly to the point that Shinji questioned why he still put up with it. Oh right, they were forced to...that and perhaps the fact remained that the little voice in Shinji's head actually enjoyed his company. Kaworu looked at the frustrated boy with confusion written across his pale face, he didn't quite understand why Shinji got so upset over the most tribal things, then again, Shinji did have one of the shortest fuses he'd come to witness before. Kaworu turned his head back to the TV screen just in time to see his characters head get chopped off causing him to whine out in despair.

"Aw, Ikari-kun, look what you made me do!" Shinji felt his lip twitch once more, eye brows frowning. Finally, having quite enough, he practically ripped the game control out of Kaworu's hand making him flitch back a bit, half expecting Shinji to knock it right out of his hands.

"Idiot…" Kaworu pouted. For while, the two continued to play the game—or should I say Shinji did? Kaworu sat watching the other play the game almost flawlessly, unlike him; Shinji had more experience with games so he didn't have much trouble with collecting everything without getting ambushed by enemies, But when he did so happen to get hurt by a bad guy, that's when all hell broke loose.

"UGH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Shinji hissed through his teeth. Those stupid fuckers seriously caught him off guard! Shinji squeezed the control tightly so that his knuckles turned white, cheeks blazing crimson and eyes focusing intensely on the TV screen so that this god damn time he wouldn't be taken by surprise. Kaworu bit on the inside on his cheek in attempt to stop himself from smiling, only it didn't quite work the way he had hoped since he was still grinning at Shinji anyway. Luckily, Shinji was so focused on his game that he didn't notice the albino's stupid smiling at him. Then a brilliant idea popped in to his head, had this been a cartoon a light bulb would have turned on above his head, but since it wasn't something such as Loony Toons, the only thing that made it clear that he'd thought of something was his body language and inner monologue.

"This gives me enough time to try out my new trick!" Kaworu smiled gleefully to himself, slowly he moved closer to Shinji's side while the boy continued to focus on his game while a string of curses left his lips in frustration. Kaworu inhaled deeply; he could feel the palms of his hands sweating and his forehead felt damp. Kaworu rose his arm to place it slowly across Shinji's shoulder, causing said boy to jump in surprise from the contact, tearing his eyes away from the TV screen to stare curiously at Kaworu's awkward grinning and movement. Shinji huffed loudly, cheeks beginning to heat up, only this time it wasn't just from rage. Shinji tried to shuffle away from the other who only moved closer up against him until Shinji got so annoyed that he growled out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinji averted his eyes to the side, mind no long on the silly game he'd previously been playing. Not that it really matter anymore, his character had died seconds ago thanks to his health bar that was now empty. Then again even if she were still alive god knows that Kaworu would still be acting weird like this anyway, a smile gracing Kaworu's lips before he rested his cheek against Shinji's shoulder to nuzzle the between his shoulder and neck almost innocently. Shinji froze, breath hatching.

"I want to be close to you, Ikari-kun~" Kaworu practically purred in his ear, Shinji shivered a bit; the hot breath tickled his skin and he could feel himself getting far too hot, the tip of his ears must have been bright red by now. Shinji growled, gritting his teeth together from his own lack of self-control and the mental battle in his brain that was telling him to either punch this idiot in the face or just kiss him so he could get it over with then go back to concentrating on his game, but like usual Shinji went with punching Kaworu in the cheek. Knocking the boys head of his shoulder much to his relief.

"Ow!, Ikari-kun, why'd you hit me?!" Kaworu rubbed his red cheek, Shinji dropped the joy-pad and huffed, narrowing his eyes at Kaworu who actually looked quite upset that his stupid move that probably came out one of those dumb romantic-comedy movies he watched so often hadn't worked the way he'd hoped. Shinji rolled his eyes; well it was his OWN fault! The dumb ass should just give up instead of making all these passes at him. Shinji rubbed his temples to sooth the oncoming headache.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Guys. don't. like. others. guys!" Kaworu ceased holding his cheek to look back at Shinji, eyes showing confusion to the remark. It was not the first time he'd heard that, but the same questions still ran through his mind every time he heard those words.

"Does it really matter?" Kaworu tilted his head, a lopsided smug smile crossing his lips. "Love has nothing to do with gender, right?" Shinji's upper lip twitched, teeth gritting together once again, so much for just playing video games, oh no. This dip shit had to go ruin it with this whole love bullshit again; Shinji had a feeling that Kaworu wouldn't be dropping this subject any time soon, if anything, it would be coming up every day until Shinji finally let his own feelings slip. But like hell he was going to admit that he was in love with Kaworu so easily, it was not even the fact that 'guys don't like other guys' that bothered Shinji so much as the fact that he actually had sentimental feelings for this guy despite all his bitching over everything Kaworu did or said.

"That's not the point." Shinji hissed though his teeth, Kaworu lifted his head to frown sternly, still showing confusion in those red eyes of his.

"But...it is..? I really do not understand people; all they do is hide and run from feelings." Kaworu sighed, picking up the control from the floor to begin a new game. "Ikari-kun lacks faith in my feelings, but..." Kaworu paused. "...it'd be nice for you to at least acknowledge them."

"I never said I didn't acknowledge them."

"So you do?"

"I never said that either!" Kaworu sighed, although it was defiantly one of annoyance, going around in circles like this could be bloody tiresome and Kaworu was growing more impatient with Shinji never giving him a straight forward answer. All he wanted to do was make him happy, but Shinji wouldn't allow it under any circumstances it seemed...Still. Kaworu would do anything within his power to grand Shinji some happiness, he just wanted to see him smile, laugh and not act so cold to him. Shinji crossed his legs on the bed, sighing loudly. Right now was not the right time to be doing this, but even again, when would it even be a good time? Probably never at this rate considering they're personalities. He meant as well do something so Kaworu at least got the fucking hint. Shinji Grumbled loudly enough for the boy sat beside him to hear.

"You really are a damn idiot, ain't you?" Kaworu opened his mouth to protest, but instead of getting to the punch line he was pulled by the neck of his shirt. A pair of lips meeting his own clumsily and awkwardly to Kaworu's shock, the game control slipping out of his already sweaty palms on to plush carpet. Before Kaworu's brain could think of a way to react it was over just as soon as it started. Shinji pushing Kaworu away seconds later then released his hold of the white polo shirt, causing Kaworu to lose his balance and go tumbling on to the floor.

"Nagisa, read between the lines." Shinji huffed, the redness in his face fading away slightly now that he's got it over and done with. Kaworu blinked from the floor, confused to what the fuck actually just happened, crawling his way back on to the bed and rolled over on his side next to the boy who still sit with his legs crossed.

"Does that mean you like me?"

"What do you think? Now shut up and pass me the damn control, Nagisa" Kaworu smiled, cheeks becoming a tint of red. Well, even if Shinji hasn't admitted it yet, it was still a start.

"Call me Kaworu, Ikari-kun." Shinji didn't look at him, Kaworu grinned cheerfully; picking up the item Shinji requested only to have it snatched right out of his hand.

"Fine, _Kaworu._ Call me Shinji."

"You know, Shinji…That wasn't exactly the punchline I was hoping for." Shinji's only response was a punch in the shoulder along with a mutter of:

"Shut up, Kaworu."

To say the least, this hadn't been the perfect love confession Kaworu thought about frequently, but now he knew that it was at least getting somewhere even if it was going to take a lot more time before Shinji actually said the three words he longed to hear. For now; it was just nice to know that he had a chance to make Shinji happy and in return, Shinji would be making him happy too.


End file.
